


Apuestas

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Drarrython, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Apuestas

Draco sabía que Harry era un pervertido, siempre lo había sabido. Esa cara de niño bueno no lo engañaba a él. Draco sabía que Harry era un niño bueno… que en realidad no era tan bueno.

Harry, por su lado, estaba convencido de que no era un pervertido, por todos los magos, esas eran ideas absurdas de Draco.

Para demostrarlo, porque Draco jamás le creería si no lo hacía, apostaron. Pasara lo que pasara, un reto Malfoy-Potter jamás podría pasar desapercibido por el otro. Así que la apuesta había sido una semana sin sexo.

Sonaba más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica. Más si el desgraciado de Malfoy empezaba la semana con esos pantalones ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y que dejaban ver los huesos de sus caderas. Y Harry sólo se imaginaba a sí mismo lamiendo y chupando esas caderas como el preludio a…

Esa fue la primera vez que terminó en el baño masturbándose.

A este paso perdería la apuesta, era apenas lunes y ya había corrido al baño más de tres veces.

Y es que Draco había decidido que quería fumar ese día, así que había tenido que aguantar ver a Draco fumando como si estuviera follando con el cigarro, cerrando los labios alrededor del pitillo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el cuello a una mordida.

Después Draco había querido comer pastel de chocolate y había enterrado el índice en el betún, lo había mirado con lujuria y se lo había chupado. Y el maldito había puesto la cara que ponía justo antes de chupársela.

Para rematar, le había lanzado una mirada oscurecida y había marcado un "delicioso" con los labios.

Harry sólo seguía adelante con la apuesta por mero orgullo, pero el martes por la mañana estaba seguro que ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad iba a poder ganar.

El martes en la noche, Draco dijo que le apetecía bañarse por segunda vez en el día. Masculló algo de haber sudado demasiado y se metió a la ducha.

Harry sólo se mordió los labios cuando escuchó el agua empezar a caer. Tenía que aguantar.

Pero, cuando Draco salió del baño con sólo una toalla demasiado corta en su cintura y el agua escurriendo por su pecho, mandó al demonio la apuesta.

Empujó a Draco a la cama y empezó a lamer todas las gotas que estaban sobre su pecho, siguió el camino de éstas hacia el sur y pronto llegó a la toalla. Se la quitó sin miramientos y se sacó los pantalones a toda prisa. Si los pantalones no se rompieron fue un auténtico milagro.

Alcanzó el lubricante como pudo, se lo puso a toda prisa y penetró a Draco. Se lo merecía.

Miró a Draco, tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas y los labios apretados para evitar gemir. Tendría que cambiar eso.

Empezó a moverse más rápido, subió el rostro hasta el cuello de Draco y lo mordió fuerte. La marca que iba a quedar no le gustaría a Draco para nada, pero no le importaba porque Draco había gritado.

Draco puso sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sintió sus pies en sus nalgas, empujándolo, llevándolo más y más adentro. Tan adentro que no pudo más y todo se volvió blanco.

—Te dije que perderías. Eres un pervertido.


End file.
